


怪天气

by CheeseHappiness



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, 双琴侠, 雙琴俠
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseHappiness/pseuds/CheeseHappiness
Summary: 外面又下了晴天雨，雨在发愁，风在发愁，只有那依旧明媚的阳光会让屋里的人以为这应该会是好天气，真是怪天气。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy/Brett
Kudos: 4





	怪天气

杨，我已经忘了我们这一次又是因为什么而吵架，估计又是因为你找不到自己的另一只耳机，或者是我问起你桌面上没见过的香水试卡是什么时候拿的，又或者是因为你又忘记下雨的时候把窗户关上导致窗边的书又被淋湿。

你说要怪就怪天气，永远阴晴不定。

倒是你，像极了这边的天气，晴空万里的时候却突然来一场大雨，扫走一切兴致。这奇怪的天气越看越像你，看着明亮的天空，我却不能够往外踏一步，本以为能够通过靠近你而沐浴到阳光，结果引来的却是劈头盖脸打下来的雨点。

为了适应这样子的你，我常备一把伞，好让我不会被你那突如其来的风雨弄得万分狼狈。你问我这里的伞指的是什么，然后你又笑笑，说下雨的时候就应该找地方避雨，不要跑出来，自找麻烦。这竟把我也惹笑了，我笑的是我自己，笑我明知暴雨下来的时候撑伞也防止不了湿身，我却总是拖着被雨水沾湿的裤脚，踏着被浸湿了的鞋子往雨里走。

你说我才像是那怪天气，阳光明媚的时候却总是突如其来起一阵大风，好似想把一切都卷走。迎面而来的风像是奔涌而来的海浪，猛然撞击着你的全身，像是想把那人抱住、裹住，却不知那风把人撞得生疼。不安、焦急且鲁莽，你说我总是在乱来，又像大风吹过必会引起唰唰的树声那般，希望所有人都知道我的情绪。

你在房间内踱步，对着地板说，对着墙壁说。

你突然停了下来，看着我，说我总是把错误都只怪罪在你身上，好似我才是那可怜的受害人，被支配者，而实际上我的支配欲才是把你绞住的链条，而这链条也同时把我自己的脚踝箍得生疼。

外面又下了晴天雨，雨在发愁，风在发愁，只有那依旧明媚的阳光会让屋里的人以为这应该会是好天气，真是怪天气。


End file.
